


Gotcha

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1880, 8018, HibaYama, Humor, M/M, Romance, yamahiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: ”  ‘Quit undressing me. It’s tiresome.’ ”  [2009.12.20]





	Gotcha

**“Gotcha.”**

◊

Lately, the same thing has been happening every night. As soon as they get back to their apartment Hibari finds himself shoved against the sideboard in the entryway, with Yamamoto’s mouth attached to the skin under his jaw and those long fingers tugging impatiently on the knot of his tie. Hibari clenches his teeth and shoves Yamamoto’s hand and chin away at once, hard enough to warn without risking blood on the carpet.

“Quit undressing me. It’s tiresome.”

Yamamoto takes hold of Hibari’s forearm. Hibari shakes him off. Yamamoto settles instead for resting his palm on the wall just outside Hibari’s shoulder, stepping into a position where it would be difficult for Hibari to move away without first engaging full body contact.

“Don’t say it like that, Hibari,” Yamamoto coaxes, reaching again for Hibari’s tie. “I think you actually like it when I do this.”

Hibari glares, unimpressed. Yamamoto hooks his finger over the tie-knot and pulls, maddeningly slow, drawing out a sound like a lurid sigh from the slide of fabric.

“The increasing pressure on the back of the neck, then the relief when it slips free…” Yamamoto snaps his wrist so the last of the purple silk flits through Hibari’s shirt collar in a rush, leaving behind the curious, vulnerable sensation of exposure.

Yamamoto arcs his brow in coy suggestion. “Puts you in the mood, doesn’t it? Hibari?”

Hibari meets Yamamoto’s lustful gaze, completely aware of how the removal of one simple object increases both his temperature and his pulse rate without permission. This time is no different. How annoying.

Hibari cocks his head. “Aren’t you the same?” he challenges, grabbing not for Yamamoto’s tie but instead Yamamoto’s _belt_—unbuckling it one-handed within seconds and jerking it through the pant loops in a quick series of vicious, insistent tugs. The leather end snaps free with the sound of a bullwhip and Yamamoto shivers at the noise, nose and cheeks tainted by an immediate, furious blush.

Hibari’s pulse kicks up another notch. Yamamoto has to glance away, his hand partially covering his face from sheer embarrassment.

“T-t-that’s why I was trying to undress you first, Hibari…”

Hibari sighs through his teeth, taking Yamamoto’s tie and cinching it up tight against his throat before yanking him down to eye level.

“You’ve really done it now, Yamamoto Takeshi.” Then he tilts his head and leans in closer, heart pounding beneath his ribs, lips hovering by Yamamoto’s ear.

“_Don’t expect to get any sleep tonight._”

The rest of Yamamoto, even his ear turns red. Hibari’s expression turns feral, tongue tracing the points of his canines as he drags Yamamoto straight to their bedroom by the blue necktie wrapped securely around his fist.

Behind him, Yamamoto grins in triumph.

—

Ω


End file.
